Patient
A patient was a lifeform that required medical and/or psychological treatment. Patients in sickbay on the had access to library tapes, including technical manuals for the ship. ( ) Doctor Beverly Crusher once described Data's pet cat Spot as her smallest patient. ( ) Dr. Katherine Pulaski described Captain Jean-Luc Picard's plan to destroy the to defeat Nagilum as "curing the disease by killing the patient." ( ) When Commander William T. Riker told Counselor Deanna Troi stories as he was undergoing treatment for a Surata IV microbe infection, she told him he was "a very entertaining patient." ( ) When Dr. Crusher claimed she was experiencing déjà vu while treating Geordi La Forge for dizziness, he told her she must be thinking of another patient. ( ) Later, Worf made a similar claim when she remembered already treating him for a concussion. ( ) Without consent of a close relative, a doctor could not perform surgery on a patient against their will. Dr. Julian Bashir told this to Jake Sisko, who gave the doctor permission to operate on his father. ( ) Bashir gave Quark a case of Alvanian brandy, saying a patient had given it to him as payment but he couldn't accept it. ( ) He later used leaving an imaginary patient on operating table as an excuse to leave Miles O'Brien and his wife alone. ( ) While experiencing a simulated case of the Levodian flu, The Doctor told Kes not to offer his holographic tissue paper to patients. ( ) One aim of the Doctor's personality improvement project was to have "more patience with my patients." ( ) Treatment of patients According to doctors In Doctor Mark Piper's experience, the healthiest of patients were "generally off on some reading," unlike Gary Mitchell after going through the galactic barrier. ( ) In Dr. Leonard McCoy's opinion, advanced medical technology alone was ineffective in determining a patient's overall health. He preferred to observe firsthand markers, such as "a healthy set of tonsils." ( ) McCoy took Joe Tormolen's death hard, saying that he'd never lost a patient like him before, a man who ordinarily wouldn't give up. ( ) According to Dr. Crusher, "The first tenet of good medicine is never make the patient any worse." ( ) When Garak told Julian Bashir that he needed to know who he really was, the doctor replied by saying, "I'm a doctor. You're my patient. That's all I need to know." ( ) Cautioning Seven of Nine, The Doctor told her that patients who tried to self-diagnose always assumed the worst. ( ) According to patients Q criticized Beverly Crusher's bedside manner, saying that her patients probably recovered quickly just to get away from her. ( ) According to Rachel Garrett, doctors always overprotected their patients. ( ) When faced with the possibility of losing her empathic abilities forever, Deanna Troi once described how she'd seen many patients treated differently by their friends and colleagues as a result. ( ) Jadzia Dax was nervous about going back to the Symbiosis Commission as a patient, saying it was worse than being an initiate. ( ) According to machines One of several efficiency measures taken by the M-5 multitronic unit was the shutting down of all systems in sickbay until there were patients to treat. ( ) The Jye Allocator dictated medical care based on a patient's usefulness rather than need. ( ) According to others When Bashir managed to save the life of Vedek Bareil against all odds, Benjamin Sisko chided him for his modesty, saying, "It's not every doctor that can lose a patient and then has him back on his feet in a few weeks." ( ) While The Doctor was malfunctioning, B'Elanna Torres once remarked to him, "A doctor who operates on himself has a petaQ for a patient." ( ) First patients Doctor Antaak's first patient was his pet targ Boshar. ( ) Julian Bashir told Ekoria his first patient was his teddy bear Kukalaka. In response to Ekoria asking him why he kept persisting in sewing up the ragged object, Bashir replied that he "wouldn't be much of a doctor if I gave up on a patient, would I?" ( ) Particularly difficult patients Spock once described McCoy as "the worst patient in the entire crew of the Enterprise.". ( ) Jonathan Archer had heard that doctors make the worst patients. ( ) Beverly Crusher believed therapists were second only to doctors as far as being bad patients. ( ) Crusher also described Worf to Dr. Toby Russell as a difficult patient. ( ) The Doctor believed that Vulcans made the worst patients. ( ) Additionally, he sarcastically responded to a skeptical Lewis Zimmerman, "I also have an exceptionally high tolerance for difficult patients." ( ) When he expressed a lack of surprise at finding sickbay "fugitive" Seven of Nine with B'Elanna Torres in 's engineering, Torres remarked, "We difficult patients need to stick together." ( ) See also * Doctor-patient confidentiality External link * Category:Medicine Category:Occupations